Elemental
by ValerieStrong
Summary: Supergirl and Brainiac 5 are expecting a baby. They discover there's an Entity in the multi-verse, it has ripped time and space apart, again and again, to prevent their daughter, XTC from being born! From Supergirl and Brainiac 5, Linda Danvers, Darkseid, Metron, even the Specter (Hal Jordan) are mere pawns, to this Entity. Who will willingly die for love? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Warning Signal**

Querl was surrounded in a bright white light. For a moment, nothing else was there with him, until Kara appeared. She was holding a bundle of pink and white blankets, with a baby in her arms, wrapped in the blankets. He could only see a tiny green-skinned arm.

He started to run towards his mate and baby. Kara looked so sad, just as he reached them. She let the bundle go and let it unravel to reveal that it was empty. The tears were streaming down her face for the baby who wasn't there anymore. The light grew so bright that Kara faded away in the glare.

The glare went down, and in Kara's place was a beautiful young woman. She had the best of Kara and his features. She clearly had his eyes and skin tone, and her eyes held warmth and love as she looked at him.

His daughter. His and Kara's daughter. She was dressed in a pink and white version of her mother's uniform instead of red, blue and yellow, but with the S lower on her midriff, and a pink choker on her neck.

Suddenly something hammered her down onto her knees and she cried out, but no sound could be heard. Querl ran towards her. He was going to rescue his little girl even if she was a full-grown woman. The light grew brighter and brighter the closer he got to her. Just as he reached out to her, the glare caused her to totally disappear from his sight.

Querl sat up with a start in bed. He had had that nightmare again. He looked over at his wife Kara, still sleeping peacefully beside him. Her locks of blond hair fell in a way that looked very lovely around her face and shoulders. He reached over to the nightstand and quietly took out a hand held scanner and turned it on. Querl held it over Kara's stomach with one hand while the other hand reached under the sheet and softly stroked her rapidly growing baby bump. The baby gave a firm kick in response to his touch.

"How is she doing," Kara asked him with smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he said, quickly turning the scanner off and placing it back on the nightstand. "Everything is fine. The fetus is all right."

"First time father jitters," she stated. Kara sat up, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a light kiss on his cheek. "And I thought about your name suggestion for her."

"And?"

"Karen Dox is a lovely name. I like the fact the Earth meaning of the name means 'Beloved' and like my name Kara also means 'Beloved' on this world, too "

She took his hand and guided it to her belly and adjusted it so he could better feel the baby moving in her womb.

"Oh, and another thing: stop referring to her as 'it', or the 'fetus' from now on if you know what's good for you," Kara said sternly, "She's a baby. She already has a personality of her own."  
_**  
**_"Is she communicating with you telepathically?" he asked with concern.

"No," Kara shook her head. "Not like that, it's one of those mother-to-be instinct bonding things."

Something in his face must have given his thoughts away to his beloved Supergirl, for Kara immediately put him into a gentle hug.

"Don't worry," Kara whispered, "It will different this time. This baby is very much wanted and loved and she will be surrounded by people and other children; not government robots."

"Yes," he said, "Thankfully, she won't have the type of childhood that I had."

Kara yawned. She was still very tired; being pregnant was putting her to sleep a lot these days. She was already off the active duty list and on maternity leave for up to a year after the birth. Brainiac 5's restricted paternity leave wouldn't start until a week before the baby was due, and even then they would be staying mostly at the Legion clubhouse. He would still be the group scientist and strategist, but allowed non-combat status for one year.

"Sleep," Querl said. "Karen and you still need your sleep." Kara nodded and laid down, turning onto her side. Querl curled up in spoon fashion against her back. Kara took his hand in hers and placed it over her baby bump.

"I love you," she softly murmured as she drifted off to sleep again.

"I love you too, my beloved," he whispered into her ear.

Querl just wished that he could shake the nightmare.

He heard someone in his lab, slipping out carefully so that he did not wake Kara, putting on his sleeping robe to see what his fellow Legionnaire could be wanting to see him about, at this time of night.

Querl recognized the woman, the instant that he saw her, fully dressed in her helmet and body armor. He remembered her, Lyla the Harbinger, the Monitor, the Anti-Monitor, the Infinite Crisis and he could still fully remember, in all too clear details, the first time his wife, Kara Zor-El, had died to save the universe, and the grief he had once experienced in another life and another time. Her being here wasn't a good sign, but then she was also one of Kara's dearest friends in the 21st century.

"Harbing..." he started to say. She held her index finger to her lips and shook her head for silence.

"_I need to speak to you in private,_" she said softly. "_It's about Kara and the baby. There are things you need to know. Things are coming that you need to be made aware of._"

Querl lead her to the farthest side of the lab. He wanted to be within hearing distance to Kara in case she needed him.

"You have my full attention," he said, focusing on Harbinger who was standing before him.

"_Brainiac 5, I need to set up some foundation as to what I need to talk about with you so you'll know where I am going to lead you_" she said. He thought about it for a moment and then nodded for her to go on. "_As you know the time stream is in a very unstable condition when it comes to the 31st century. It keeps changing time and time again._"

"Yes," Querl stated.

"_You are the only Legionnaire who remembers the original Crisis, the other lives you lived in other times. You alone remember the other parallel timelines Legions._"

"_Yes,"_ he said, a little uncomfortably. "_What does this have to do with Kara and our baby?"_

"_A moment please,_" Harbinger said. "_Do you know why you can remember it at all?_"

"I only have a theory, nothing definitive." He didn't offer any more information.

"_Your love for Kara is the one constant thing in all versions. Even when they tried to lead you to other women, other loves, somewhere deep inside of your heart, your love for Kara refused to die._"

He could feel the blush burning onto his face. He never admitted to himself about the lives where he met and fell for Laurel Gand, Andromeda or Dream Girl mainly because he felt like he was cheating on Kara even though it was in another time, and another life.

"They?"

"I_'m not sure if it is a group, it could be just as easily one power, one being behind this all._"

"Get to the point, woman," Querl said, raising his voice at the Harbinger.

"_Shh_," Lyla said. "_I don't want to wake Kara. She needs her rest for the days ahead.  
What do you know about Elementals?_"

"They're supposedly the personifications of the Earth, Wind, Fire and Water: the building blocks of life on every habitable planet for life as we know it. Like Swamp Thing is the Earth Elemental, supposedly the Red Tornado was the Air Elemental centuries ago."

"_Yes, there are four Elementals, but did you know there is a fifth one?_"

"No," Querl shook his head. "Tell me more about this fifth one."

"_Not every planet gets one," Harbinger started. "Only those who develop their technology to a certain level when their computers, their artificial intelligences and artificial life start to take on conscientious. A fifth one can come into existence to protect the power balance between humans and machines..._"

"Why haven't I ever heard of one? Wouldn't Colu have had one where it concerned the Computer Tyrants of Colu thousands of years ago?"

"_Captain Atom was Earth's last known Technology Elemental until the timeline was changed yet again. Anyways…Colu's Technology Elemental was murdered by the Computer Tyrants before they could start their own takeover of your old home world in the original timeline, and eradicated through time manipulation in this one._"

"What does it have to do with Kara and our baby."

"_This power keeps messing with the very fabric of time. It keeps trying to rewrite history itself to keep you and Kara apart. Even going as far as using time itself to keep you two separated. Which doesn't work no matter how hard they try, because you and Kara still keep finding each other across the barriers of time and space._

_In the hidden original timeline, Kara came to the 31st Century Earth first, not the 21st Century. The original Supergirl never knew her cousin, Kal-El, Superman. She read and studied about his exploits and the legends surrounding him and he became her inspiration to follow in his footsteps and she joined the Legion because of him. You, Brainiac 5 and Supergirl met through the Legion, fell in love, married and had a baby girl. That daughter, Karen Dox, became an Elemental, the Technology Elemental for planet Earth."_

"Our daughter is fated to become a Technology Elemental," he said, to clarify it mostly for himself.

"_Yes,_" Harbinger softly said. "_Being a Technology Elemental means she is also what is called a Technopath._"

"Technopath?"

"_Instead of communicating telepathically with humans, she will be able to psychically communicate with, control and manipulate, machines with just her mind and will power alone. Imagine a flesh and blood being with your Brainiac level of intelligence, without the mental instability that plagues your bloodline, combined with Kryptonian strengths without the weakness to Kryptonite, with the power and the abilities to take on the likes of the original Brainiac, Brainiac 13, or Imperix, even the very machines of Darkseid's Apokolips itself, able to assemble or disassemble machines at her will._"

Querl didn't know what to exactly say. He and Harbinger stood silently for a few moments while he absorbed it all in.

"So what you are saying is that some power or entity is changing time itself, and our lives, trying to prevent Kara and I from getting together because we're fated to have a child that will become a Technology Elemental?"

"_Yes_," Harbinger nodded. "_It will only get much, much worse, the closer it is time for your daughter to be born. They are gathering everything they have to prevent her from being born, for once Karen Dox is born, she will be fated to do battle with them eventually._"

"You don't know who, or what, this being or power behind all of this is?"

"_No. Please believe me; I would tell you if I knew it, but because of the time instability of the Earth's 31st century, my records are incomplete. I love Kara dearly like the sister I never had. I would do anything in my own power to help her and her daughter. I can only go so far as the Harbinger._"

"My dreams lately..." he couldn't finish.

"_I must go_," Lyla said. "_I don't know about your dreams, but I told you everything that I know so you can put it into your memory and your heart. For I do know this: for as long as you can remember Kara and your daughter and love them, you have this unwavering power. This power can never erase them completely from the time stream._"

Then she was gone.

Querl walked back into the bedroom where Kara was still sleeping. She was sleeping on her back. Her baby bump was now to the point where she couldn't sleep on her belly anymore. Slowly, Querl pulled a portion of the sheet aside, placing a hand, and the side of his head, against the bump. He could feel the baby move and give tiny slow movements. She was sleeping too.

Not even born and already a troublemaker, Querl thought, and kissed Kara's belly.  
_**  
Dedicated to Pan202**_

**Her story: Supergirl and the Legion in: Future Perfect it has re-ignited my love for the Brainiac 5 / Supergirl romance.**

**This story has been in the back of my mind for a long, long time and reading Pan202 story inspired me to finally write it down and put it out onto this fan fiction website.**

**You can find the daughter of Brainiac 5/Supergirl of Earth-22 in the Kingdom Come series. She only appears in a handful of panels and in a non-speaking role. Her existence is confirmed in later trade paperbacks of Kingdom Come as their daughter. This is the only time she is shown in the DC Comics universe. **

**Also I don't own anything where it concerns the LoSH or Supergirl or anything DC Comics. I wish I did but I don't.**

**Reviews are welcome or PM me if you are shy about posting. Please let me know if what I have done so far is any good.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Calm Before the Storm: Part 1.

Querl researched Elementals, there was little information about them, but what little there was he found to be personally alarming. The process of becoming an Elemental was an often gruesome painful death. The father in him did not want his own child to through with this process. The one fated to become the Elemental would only briefly escape it only to be trapped into it in another way. Only one Elemental was born without going through the painful death process to obtain her elemental power. Tefe, the daughter of the Earth Elemental, the Swamp Thing and there was no records to be found about her final fate.

There were so many questions he could have, no should have asked Harbinger but hadn't last night. What did she mean by hidden original timeline? The implications alone this power had knowingly used time itself to divert Kara from the 31st century to the 21st century was awesome. But then she did say Kara and he kept finding each other time and time again. Was this some sort of a sign that a higher power existed? Could love itself reach across the barriers of time and space.

If it was true their daughter would one day be able to take on the likes of Brainiac, Imperix, Brainiac 13 or the very machines of Darkseid's Apokolips. He should take Harbinger's warning things were going to get much worse the closer Kara came to her due date.

Querl watched Kara walking down a hallway heading toward the kitchen with Saturn Girl.

"He thinks I don't notice it, but every night he scans the baby as if he's afraid someone or something is going to snatch her away," Kara was telling Irma.

"I remember feeling that way when I was having Graym," Imra nodded, sharing her own pregnancy experience with her and Lightening Lad's son, "I could've sworn the second baby disappeared on me sometimes I can't help feeling Graym has a phantom brother out there. When is your next appointment with Dr. Gym'll?"

"Tomorrow morning," Kara smiled at the thought of the short, impish-looking multi-armed doctor giving her yet another scolding about what she is doing wrong even before he pronounced everything was alright. Everyone took it in stride, in many ways Dr. Gym'll remind her of the broody mother hens on the Kent's Kansas farm his grumpy exterior was just a cover for the concern he had for all of his patients.

"Sensor Girl is going to cloak me with an illusion so I can go out," Supergirl said joyfully, "Would you like to go with me and go out to lunch with me. I already asked Sensor Girl she just grumbled and said she would pass this time."

"Why not ask Brainy to go with you," Saturn Girl asked, "He should go with you."

"One he gets into it with Dr. Gym'll and I don't want to hear any of their arguing this time," Kara explained, "Plus the way he hovers over me and the baby too much these days, it's starting to get on my nerves. I need some personal space. Once the baby comes it will be a long time before I can have some personal privacy."

Imra nodded in agreement. "Yes, when you have children you lose a lot of privacy. I remember when I finally had some there was so much I wanted to do and for a few moments I couldn't make up my mind about what I wanted to do."

Kara grinned

"I wish I could've seen it," Garth called out from above, "Saturn Girl unable to make up her mind, even for a moment." Chameleon Boy and he were working on the lights on the ceiling. "Imra could you bring up the power tool I left on the table down there."

Kara spotted it and reached for it. "Allow me."

"Are you sure." Imra asked, "Brainy and Dr. Gym'll say you're not to fly around due to your being prone to morning sickness when you fly."

"It was two weeks ago and it hasn't happened since," she assured Irma.

As a group in their uniforms they were flying around Metropolis doing a sky patrol. Brainiac 5 was behind her and she was in the front of it. Everything was going well. When suddenly morning sickness hit Kara in mid-flight and she had hurled several feet in midair down onto the street below. Dizziness hit her and she plummeted down like a rock toward the crowd below. Thankfully Mon-El was there to catch her in time. Just before she would have slammed into some tourists on the ground.

Mon-El and Brainy immediately started to take her back to Legion Headquarters but the faster they flew, the faster, the motion caused her to hurl again and again. Who would've guessed that motion sickness could go hand in hand with morning sickness.

Finally, they put her down at the edge of the Legion Plaza and walk her into the building.

Thankfully, her fellow Legionaries stayed behind to clean up, compensate whoever wanted it and to help cover the fact that Supergirl was pregnant with Brainiac 5's baby for as long as possible. For they realized that when word finally got out that the Houses of El and Dox were having a baby together the publicity alone would become enormous.

After Kara was taken care of, it was decided she would go on Legion foot patrols. It went well until a week later they stopped a robbery in progress. She ran at the criminals intending to knock them out with punches when the speed induced another bout of morning sickness and instead of hitting them with her fists, she hurled on them. Twice.

"Ugh, that's disgusting lady!" one of them proclaimed. After they were handcuffed and being led away by the Science Police.

"You shouldn't be out if you're sick like this," another thug said. "I hope it's nothing contagious."

She was too busy hurling for the third time to reply so she flipped them the bird. Just about everyone was struggling not to laugh at her predicament. Brainy had to turn around to cover his smirk he knew he had to be careful or she would be snarling, at him for hours if not days if he wasn't careful.

After the Legion Founders had talked to Dr. Gym'll, Brainy and her it was decided to put her on maternity leave a month early.

"Like I said it's been two weeks since the flying incident," she conceded, "I'll levitate slowly."

Saturn Girl stepped back and kept her eyes on Kara.

Kara levitated about six feet off of the ground when it hit, the power tool slammed to the floor, while she turned a pale shade of white and green and she held her hand to her mouth. While she crashed to the floor and hurled.

Brainy appeared almost instantly along with several other Legionaries wanting to help her up. He held a cold wet compress for her forehead and Garth showed up with a moistened towel to help clean her off and Saturn Girl got a package of crackers from somewhere. While Computo had the floor robots cleaned up.

After Kara's stomach had settled down. Irma handed her a cracker. "It's unsalted crackers they often helped me during my own morning sickness when I was having Graym."

"Thank you," Supergirl mumbled and carefully nibbled on it. After a few moments she felt much better and nodded her thanks. Saturn Girl handed her the package as Querl helped her walk over to a nearby chair. She could see he was wisely not lecturing Kara at this time.

"Everything is fine," Querl assured everyone in hearing distance. Their teammates drifted away. Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf quietly asked Irma a few questions before leaving the area.

Garth and Irma watched as Querl led Kara back to their rooms. Her arm wrapped around his elbow, clutching the unsalted cracker package while the other hand kept popping crackers into her mouth.

Garth sighed, "I wonder how it's going to be when the cravings hit her."

**I have been a fan and collector of the Legion of Super Heroes since the 1970's and of the Brainiac 5 and Supergirl romance.**

**My personal favorite version of the Legion was during the Mike Grell, Paul Levitz and Gerry Conway days. **

**You're welcome to PM me if you wish to chat about this story.**

**Reviews are welcome! It's how I get paid. If you're shy about posting then just PM me.**

**Alas, I must say I don't own any DC Comics character in this story. I wish I did, but I don't.**


End file.
